Drabbles from a Fairy?
by black-cats-bring-good-luck
Summary: A collection of Fairy Tail drabbles. No specific OTP's or NOTP's. Rated T just in case. Characters are listed, but it's not just those characters! Reviews would be highly appreciated.
1. Introduction

_Hello! I'm Admin Willow. These are drabbles from a writing blog: .com. If you like them, feel free to shoot us a request. I have decided to compile most of our drabbles here, so you won't only see my writing. You will, however, be able to tell which admin the drabbles are from. Enjoy!_

 _\- Admin Willow_


	2. Freed Drabble

Freed sat alone on a bench in the park, watching the colorful leaves fall. An icy breeze blew, scattering the leaves on the ground. He shivered. He had left his coat at home. "A little cold, are we?" A deep voice came from behind him as a strong hand gave him a cup of steaming hot chocolate. Freed took the warm cup gratefully. "Thanks, Laxus." He said as a blond haired man sat next to him. "Here, I brought your coat." Said a feminine voice as a woman with long brown hair sat on his other side. "Thanks, Evergreen." He said after putting the coat she had handed him on. "What would you do without us?" Another man asked. "I don't know, Bickslow, I don't know." Was Freed's reply.

 _Oops. It turned out more Raijinshuu. Hope that's okay~_

 _\- Admin Willow_


	3. Laki and Vijeeter Friendship Drabble

Laki was always the responsible one. Vijeeter was just, well, Vijeeter. This time, they were in a club. Laki sighed and walked up to her dancing friend. "C'mon Vijeeter, it's time to go." She said as she pulled him away from the dance floor. "Aww. Do we have to? It's my birthday!" He complained. She raised an eyebrow. "Okay." He said dejectedly, following his lavender haired friend out the door into the cool night air. "Where are we going?" He asked. "The guild." Was her reply. "Why?" He inquired. "Because." She said, suppressing a grin while pushing open the large oak doors of the guild hall. Vijeeter stood in the doorway, looking in awe at the sight before him. The guild hall had been turned into the ultimate place for a dance party. "Happy birthday, Vijeeter!" Laki exclaimed, hugging her friend. "Thanks." He whispered.

 _Kya~ It's kinda bad I'm sorry._

 _\- Admin Willow_


	4. Cobra aka Erik College AU

It was hard being a new kid at Crocus University, especially when no one knew you. It was even harder for Erik, seeing as he had left his only friend back home. Erik sighed and took a seat where the teacher was pointing: behind a boy with shockingly blue hair. Propping his head on his hands, he stared intently at the teacher as he rambled on about the history of the school. The bell rang, and the class was dismissed. Erik slung his backpack over his shoulder, checked his schedule and headed off to his next class, which was Chemistry. The teacher was a little man, no taller than Erik's waist, with a weird face. He took a seat and the class dragged on. The rest of the day went by quickly. As he walked to the dorms, Erik found himself wishing that, someday, he could make some friends.

 _Hope you like it!_

 _\- Admin Willow_


	5. Please, just don't leave me

_Ahaha angst! It's going to be Nalu if you don't mind. I wrote it as a letter. Without further ado, here it is!_

 _\- Admin Willow_

Dear Natsu,

If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have joined Fairy Tail and made all these wonderful friends. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't know what it is like to be truly happy. Your smile can light up everyone's day. When we are fighting a difficult enemy, your strength perseverance gives all those around you the courage to get up and press on. You have never failed to comfort me when I am sad. Without you, Fairy Tail would be an entirely different guild. I understand that you come from 400 years in the past, and that you are only here because of the Eclipse Gate, but we need you here, in this time. So please, just don't leave me. Or Happy, or Erza, or Gray, or anyone else. Wee need you, I need you.

With love,  
Lucy


	6. Drunk Sting

_I'm so sorry! I'm on mobile and ya know how it is…. mobile suuccckkkkksssssss_

 _-Admin Koginae_

"Sting please put the damn lamp down…." you sighed as you watched the white dragon slayer known as your boyfriend cuddle a lamp. You reached for the lamp but he yanked away almost falling off the couch he was sprawled out on.  
"Why should I? Ohhh don't tell me! Are you jealous?~" he teased, slurring a little. The only reason he was acting like this is because Orga's dumb ass decided to take all of the guys of Sabertooth out drinking. Rogue was going to take Sting home since he was smart and didn't really drink, but you being the amazing girlfriend you are, took him home yourself. Bad decision. Your idiot boyfriend had tired you out already and its only been 30 minutes since you both got home. All he's been doing is laughing and breaking things.

"I'm not jealous of a lamp, Sting…" you sighed once again. Pushing Sting's feet out of the way, you plopped down on the couch and lied your head back, closing your eyes," can we please just sleep? I'm so tired…." You felt his eyes on you and heard some shuffling before feeling him lay his head in your lap," (y/n)~ I'll go to sleep if you sing to meeee~~" You looked down at him and saw his hues were shining like a kids. It made you smile. He cuddled the lamp closer as if it was a teddy bear and closed his eyes letting you slowly stroked his blonde locks, humming a lullaby. You've had to do this many times before sadly because when he drinks, he turns into a big kid. It can be annoying at times but it's just him. And being honest with yourself, you wouldn't like him any other way.

Your thoughts eventually led you into drifting off in a deep sleep, sleeping all the way till the next morning.


	7. Two can play at this game

"Two can play at this game." Dobengal muttered, glaring at his pink haired opponent. "You wanna go?" Was Natsu's reply. "I can take you down any time!" Dobengal exclaimed. "Ready… Go!" They both slammed cards down on the table. Natsu's was a King. "Hah! Beat that, tiger!" The pinkette exclaimed. The smile disappeared from his face when he saw Dobengal's card. It was an Ace. "I win, fairy!" Dobengal said in a celebratory tone. He swiped both the cards towards himself. "Arghhhh!" Natsu growled in frustration. They continued to play until both of them had no cards left in their hands, Natsu getting angrier and angrier every time Dobengal won. When they finished, Dobengal extended a had. "Good game, Natsu. Come play again next time!"

 _Here you go! Sorry it took so long. I now have a new brotp. Status update complete._

 _\- Admin Willow_


	8. Rufus Drabble

_Hey hey hey it's Koginae again! I typed this one up really really quick so I hope u like it!  
-Admin Koginae _

Most people would go play a sport of do some type of activity with friends or family for fun, but you, you find trying on Rufus' fancy clothing entertaining. You usually raid his closet when he's gone, playing with one of his big hats, or trying on one of his nice coats. You'd stand in front of a mirror posing in different ways saying," I will remember this!" Or "such a nice memory~" Luckily, he's only caught you once out of the hundreds of times you've done this.

You just got out of the shower and since your boyfriend wasn't home, you decided to sneak into his closet and do your own little fashion show. Rummaging through his different outfits, you find one that's you believe would be cute on you. After you finished dressing, you grabbed one of his hats and looked into the mirror, tilting it just about over your eyes," hehehe… you're looking good (y/n)~" you whistled to yourself, turning around to look at yourself from the back. As you did, you made complete eye contact with the long haired blonde you did NOT want to see.

Trying to lie, you spat out"I can explain! Um I forgot my clothes and uh ur closet was closest so yea!" Taking the hat off your head and trying to hide it behind your back, you failed miserably to make up an excuse.

A small chuckle escaped his lips," (y/n) this is the second time I've caught you.. quite funny.." he covered his mouth trying to hide his laugh.

"Oh shut up!"

"By the way that hat doesn't' go with that coat, I suggest you try the brown and red hat instead."

"I said shut up!"

"I'll remember this."

"Like always, Rufus, like always!"


	9. Gruvia Drabble

Juvia extended a hand to the dark haired young man in front of her. Just as it seemed she was joking to touch him, he somehow slipped away. "Please, Gray-sama, come back!" She pleaded. And then the darkness around her faded. There was the Gray, lying on the ground, blood spilling out around him. "Gray-sama!" She wailed, tears spilling from her eyes. "Where'd you go, Gray-sama?" She choked, touching his icy cold skin.

And then she was shaken awake. "Juvia, what's wrong?" A deep voice questioned. The blue haired young woman opened her eyes to see the concerned face of Gray. "Gray-sama!" She flung her arms around him and hugged him with all her might. "I'm fine," She whispered. "It was just a nightmare. Let's go back to sleep."

 _Since it wasn't specified, I went with my own thing. I hope you like it! I definitely enjoyed writing it. I love these two. Also, I'm in an angsty mood right now, so… pardon the angst? I, personally, love angst. But you don't want to hear me rant anymore, so I'll stop._

 _\- Admin Willow_


	10. Why is it always you?

Jellal was shaken awake by a girl with long pink hair. "Jellal, wake up! We've got to move, the council is coming!" With those words, Jellal got up as quickly as her could, woke the others, and led the way through the woods, winding past trees. He stopped abruptly and told the others to quiet down as he listened. All he could hear were the earliest birds starting to chirp in the brisk morning. Wait. There were footsteps behind them. He quicker his pace, gesturing at the others for them to do so as well. He wasn't really looking where he was going anymore as he dashed through the forest. Until he ran into something. Something very hard. Something with a nice, and familiar smell. "Jellal?" A startled feminine voice exclaimed. The blue haired man looked up to see a beautiful face with chocolate brown eyes framed with scarlet hair. "Erza? I-We were just, uhhhh…" he trailed off. "You're being pursued by the council, aren't you? Why is it always you?" Erza asked. Jellal shrugged. "I don't know, Erza, I don't know."

 _Lots of Jerza. Yay_

 _\- Admin Willow_


	11. Erlu fluff

"Do you want some? Here, open your mouth… I'll feed you some!" Lucy told Erza. "No way! I can feed myself!" Erza replied indignantly. "No. You're sick. As your girlfriend, it is my job to take care of you." The blonde said, shoving the spoonful of chicken noodle soup into the redhead's mouth. After Lucy removed the spoon from her mouth, Erza glared at her angrily, but couldn't help smiling at Lucy's laughing face. There couldn't be a better person to take care of me when I'm sick, she thought affectionately. She waited until Lucy had put down the bowl and spoon before scooping the blonde into a monstrous hug. "Thank you, Lucy. I'm very lucky to have you." She whispered. Lucy relaxed in Erza's arms. "I'm even more lucky." She replied, planting a kiss on the redhead's forehead. "I love you."

 _I hope you like the ErLu fluff! Remember: You can specify an author if you don't particularly like my style of writing!_

 _\- Admin Willow_


	12. Jellal x reader angst

_I hate mobile :| But I hope you like  
This, I was struggling with it cause yea, mobile sucks _

_-Admin Koginae_

"Jellal this way!" You pointed towards a trail that led into the woods,"If we go through there, it'll be harder for them to catch us!" Jellal gave you a small nod before letting you lead the way though the dark area. The magic council had sent out some soldiers due to someone reporting you both in, and now here you both are, trying to escape.

"Hey! Stop right there!" You heard a soldier yell from behind you. It seemed as if their footsteps were getting closer and closer as time passed. There sure were a lot…  
You began to grow tired and slowed down to a complete stop," Jellal go on ahead I'll try to slow them down!" You worded between breathes. You knew this wasn't a smart idea, but you were only going to slow him down.

"I'm not leaving you here to fend for yourself, I'll help," he stopped beside you and turned around to face the soldiers that were on their way.

"Jellal just go, if they catch you… I don't know what will happen but I know it won't be good! I haven't done anything wrong so nothing with happen to me, just go!" You Urged. The footsteps and yells were getting closer and closer, you truly began pushing him when you could make out their faces.

"Please! Just go! Go Jellal run!" He mumbled a 'damn it' before taking off. "(Y/n) please be careful!"

The soldiers were standing right in front of you, but you showed no fear. "Grab her!" They yelled. You ran the opposite way of Jellal, having all of the soldiers follow you.

 **Jellal POV**

I made sure to stay hidden as I made my way back to Crime Sorciere, being greeted by Meredy as I ran in.

"Ah Jellal! You're safe from your trip! You're okay right?" She stood up and studied my face.

"I know I am safe. Sadly though, I am not okay…"

"Huh why? Wait… where's (y/n)?" She looked around for (h/c) hair.

"They… they told me to run while they led the magic council's soldiers away… I should have stayed and helped…" I lowered my head so my hood covers my eyes, not wanting to make eye contact.

I felt a hand on my shoulder," Jellal, (y/n)'s strong, I'm almost positive they'll be fine."

" We have to go find them," I announced," let's go." I ran out before she could object. Heading the way I came from, i tried to remember which way they ran but my mind was scrambled. I shouldn't have left them. Why am I such an idiot? I shouldn't have left them. What if they were caught? What if they were already taken away? My thoughts caused me to pick up my speed.

I kept looking, calling out their name only to have no response. They must have ran into the city.

"Meredy, im going to look in the city" I announced. I pulled my hood back over my head and walked out the woods.

"Jellal are you stupid?" Meredy protested, jogging to catch up with me.

" I need to find them, Meredy, you can go back if you want. I'm looking for them with or without you." A sigh escaped her lips before she gave me a nod.

 **Your POV**

"You have no where to go, just give up!" The soldiers surrounded you. You were cornered by a wall at the edge of the city. You promised jellal you'd make it out, what now? 'Keep pushing through (y/n),' you told yourself. You ran towards the large group of soldiers, trying as hard as you could to push through the crowd, only to be thrown to the ground. Getting up, you tried again to push through, only to fail again. 'Get up. Push through. Make it through (y/n), make it through,' you kept telling yourself. Every time you tried, you were just thrown back to the ground. You grew tired. You tried one more time. Same results. This time, you didn't even attempt to get up.

"This is getting old, just kill her," a soldier said.

"We could get fired for that! That's murder…" Another argued.

" fine, I'll do it myself. She's clearly not going to stop, plus none of you aren't trying to grab her so," the soldier walked towards you with an evil glint in his eye that made him seem like the devil. "I'll make it look like an accident."

"S-stop!" You yelled, holding your hands up to protect yourself. The soldier pulled out his dagger, glaring down at you, a smirk plastered on his face," hold still so this will be easy for me!"

You screamed out for help, knowing it was the only thing you could do. The other soldiers just stood there with their heads turned, not wanting to see the graphic scene that was about to unfold. The metal sliced through your skin with little effort. Instantly, You cried out in pain and felt a hot liquid drop down your side. He twisted the knife is a sharp manner,the agony consuming and making your mind go blank. Besides pain, your nerves began to go out of control. You promised Jellal you'd make it, but will you? He pushes the knife in further, before suddenly yanking it out and pushing it back into the same spot. Your vision blurred as tears lined your eyes. The pain was too much, you wanted to scream but nothing came out. He pulled the knife out one last time, standing up and wiping his knife off on your pants. The soldier backed up, giving a signal to the other soldiers to exit the area. They left you there to bleed out. You tried to cover the wound but it only made your pain intensify. All you could do was lie there, bleeding out.

"Make it look like an accident huh?" You coughed, blood spilling from your mouth," guess this is it…." You felt yourself slowly fading away.

"I loved you… Jellal…"

 **Jellal POV**

I stayed on the outskirts of the city. I know (y/n) wouldn't take a chance by going in the center.

"You didn't have to kill them…there were a lot of us there, we could have just grabbed them…"  
I looked up to see the group of soldiers heading into the city.

" not one of you tried to stop me, if you have a problem with it then you can be like them too… dead."

'Wait…. she's.. dead?… '

I heard my name being called but I couldn't focus…. '(y/n)? Dead? No, this is my fault… I should have stayed…' my mind was spinning towards insanity. Tears began to pool my eyes to the point they fell.  
" Jellal!" Meredy wailed, turning my head to show me a body spread out on the ground, blood spilling from their side. It was (y/n).

I stumbled towards the body and saw the familiar (h/c) hair I loved. Pretty much falling to the ground, I pulled their body into my lap and cried out," I'm sorry (y/n).. I'm sorry.. it's my fault I should have stayed." Meredy stood there and covered her eyes, wiping away tears. We both stayed silent for a moment. We knew we couldn't do anything about it now.

Meredy broke the silence," Jellal what are we going to do?"

I didn't answer right away, I thought for a second before saying," I'm going after that soldier."


	13. Nalu jealousy

A brown haired young man gave Natsu one last scared look before running away. Lucy looked up at the pinkette with playful irritation. "Do you have to scare off every single other man? Are you jealous or something?" She teased him. "N-No!" He exclaimed. "I'm not jealous! It's just… you're mine!" Natsu protested. Lucy tilted her head to look straight up at him and into his eyes. "Natsu." She said in a comforting tone. "I know I'm yours. That won't ever change. I love you so much. But you should open up to other guys more. I won't leave you. Ever." She told him, embracing him. He humphed, but let her hug him. "Fine. I'll try not to scare anyone else away." He conceded. "Thank you." She grinned. Natsu also smiled, glad that she was his.

 _Hope you liked this. Your reading and reviews are highly appreciated! Stay fabulous!_

 _\- Admin Willow_


	14. Come over here and make me

"What's this thingy?" Sting asked, pointing to a black hairband on Rogue's side table. He picked up the hairband and started flinging it around the room. "That's for my hair. Put it down." Rogue told the blond curtly, fighting back a smile. "Come over here and make me!" Sting teased. "Maybe I will!" Rogue replied, tying back his black hair with yet another hairband. He was grinning now as he set off towards Sting. When he got there, he attacked Sting with tickles. Sting was obviously holding back his laughter as he was being attacked by his boyfriend. A few minutes later, he finally cracked. "Mercy!" He said breathlessly, in between laughs. Rogue held out his hand, and Sting dropped the hairband. "Thank you." Rogue said, in mock contempt. "I'm sorry!" Sting whined. A giggle escaped Rogue and he turned around to hug Sting. How he wished every day could be like this.

 _There's your Stingue!_

 _\- Admin Willow_


	15. Sting x reader

_I really hope you like this! Sorry it's shorter than what I usually write!  
-Admin Koginae _

It was like an everyday thing. Sting would flirt with you in some playful and stupid way, and you would laugh it off and walk away. You could say you were use to it, but Some of the things he would say would make you turn a little pink, it's the reaction he loves the most. It was weird though, he flirted with you only, not Yukino, not Minerva, only you. Maybe the flirting wasn't as playful as you thought. what if it was….  
"Ah! I see," you thought out loud, almost hopping out of your seat at the bar. The blonde in the stool next to you was in the middle of one of his little pick up lines before your interruption.  
"See what? What are you talking about?" Sting asked a bit confused. "You love me," A bright smile spread across your face. It was so obvious, you just took a little longer to figure that out. A part of you really wanted him to agree. I guess the flirting must have gotten to you.  
"Wow. You're a bit confident there, huh?" Sting chuckled, ruffling your hair.  
"Am I wrong?" You asked, a little disappointed.

Sting sighed, " of course I do (y/n), it took you this long to figure that out?"

"Well I'm not really good with this stuff!" You pouted and punched him in his chest.

He chuckled and held his chest as if it hurt."So (y/n), do you love me back?" He asked, sending you one of his genuine grins.

"Mmmmmm…. I'll think about it!" Winking at the blonde, you got up from your seat and headed to the guild doors.

"Wait what?!"


	16. Bixanna fluff

_I tried to do this one quickly since I still have many things to do today! I hope you like it!  
-Admin Koginae_

Lisanna watched her beloved from across the guild hall talk and laugh with Evergreen. It seemed like he was really enjoying himself… WITHOUT her. She noticed that he's been hanging around evergreen more than usual, too. Are these signs of him not being interested anymore? What ever it was, she didn't like it.  
"Bixlow! Could I talk to you for a second?" She called.  
Bixlow looked away from evergreen and gave Lisanna a smile," one sec!" He said a last few words to evergreen before heading in your direction.  
"What is it love?" He asked, grabbing her hand and gently kissing her knuckles. Lisanna pulled her hand away from his lips before saying," I see you've been hanging around with Evergreen lately, more than usual." She crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out in a cute manner, looking away from his gaze.  
She heard a low chuckle escape the mans lips,"Jealousy looks good on you, Lisanna."  
"I'm not jealous!" She yelled, to the point where most of the guild heard her.

Bixlow let out one more chuckle before saying," i'm sorry I've been spending more time with evergreen lately. I'm just helping her with a situation of hers." Lisanna looked over his shoulder to see evergreen slightly blushing talking with Elfman.

"Wait!… so you've been helping Ever with her crush?" She asked surprised. Bixlow nodded before pulling her into a hug," you don't have to be jealous my love. You're the only one who has a big part of my heart."


	17. MiraFreed fluff

_I'm so sorry this took so long! It's been a very busy week for both admins -_

 _~Admin Kogi_

"Mmmmm….." Freed Let out a satisfied sigh as he cuddled closer into Mira's chest. He along with the rest of the thunder god tribe went on a mission that had taken longer than expected. It felt as if it had been ages since he's been in her arms. Mira slowly glided her hand through Freed's long green hair while humming a lullaby. He had arrived home only a few hours ago and as soon as he saw her, he pulled her to the couch just to cuddle.

"You're so warm…" A smile was plastered on both of their faces, enjoying the time they were spending together.  
"Freed, I'm not your personal heating system. It's not even cold," Mira let out a small chuckle, placing a small kiss on his forehead.  
He grabbed Mira's hand and placed a few soft kisses on her knuckles. For the rest of the night, no words were spoken. The time was spent showing little acts of affection and just catching up on the missed time together.


	18. Jerza angst

"Erza-" Jellal broke off, a hand extended towards the red haired woman in front of him. His light. His love. He could see the tears in her eyes, and he knew that this was painful for her as well. "I can't do this anymore, Jellal. It's too dangerous. I care about you, and I don't want you to go back to that prison." She said, her voice shaking. "Erza, it doesn't have to be like this." Jellal told her. "Don't you see Jellal? There's no other way we'll both be safe. Quite frankly, I don't care about my own safety, but I can't lose you again." A tear dropped down her face. "What about if my name gets cleared?" Jellal inquired. Erza sighed and gazed into Jellal's brown eyes. "When that happens, I will stay with you for the rest of our lives." She comforted. Jellal nodded, the pain in his face not entirely fading, but turning more into relief.

 _ahaha more angst!_

 _\- Admin Willow_


	19. Rythm and last dance

_*bows* I'll try my best to please you~ here's your NALU with the prompts Rhythm and Last Dance! (I connected them cause I thought they'd go together)  
-Admin Koginae_

The rhythm of her body to the upbeat music had Natsu in a trance. Natsu was a world famous street dancer, but in his years of work, He had never seen someone mix street dance with ballerina before, and it captivated him. He watched his laptop screen closely as the blonde dominated her competition with her perfect mix of elegance and hip. She danced as if it would be her last. It was truly eye-catching. What made it even better was she was using one of HIS routines, but added in her spice of ballet.  
He had to know this girl and nothing was going to stop him from doing so. Searching up her name and where she lives, he found out her name is Lucy Heartfilia and she didn't live very far from him.  
"Happy! Let's go, we gotta find this girl!" Natsu exclaimed. His chubby cat jumped off of his desk after giving him an excited meow.  
~Time Skip~( aka too lazy to write their travels)  
There they were, Standing at the front door of Lucy's apartment. Natsu looked down at his cat as it gave him another loud meow, only this to it was to encourage him to knock. He nodded before placing 3 loud knocks on the wooden door.  
"Just a second!" A feminine voice was heard. A few moments later, a blonde sporting some plain black shorts and a pink tank top along with a black base ball cap opened the door, her mouth dropped when she saw who her visitor was.  
"N-NATSU?! THE…. THE NATSU DRAGNEEL?!" Lucy could barely contain her excitement. She invited him and led him to her living room. They sat down beside each other on the couch and Natsu began to speak, "So uh Lucy! I'm sorry to show up out of no where and everything, but I saw you dancing and I uh was wondering if you could tell me how you did it? Like the mix of two types of dances…" It was obvious that he was nervous. His cheeks were a little pink from embarrassment, too.  
Lucy rubbed her eyes to try to see if it was actually THE Natsu Dragneel that was asking for her this. "Well uh… I just, ya know, did it? Like i wasn't thinking about it at all, I just danced like it would be the last chance I had…"

Happy rubbed up against Lucy's leg distracting her while Natsu stared at the blonde, wanting to figure her out.

"Well then what do you call your dance? It has to have a name," He asked.

Lucy Let out a sad sigh," I'm calling it 'Last Dance' since that was the last time I'll be dancing…"

The pink haired male almost fell out of his spot. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LAST TIME?!" he yelled jumping up," YOU CAN'T STOP DANCING YOU'RE AMAZING WHAT TH-"

Lucy cut him off, "It's not getting me anywhere. I need money to live ya know and make it somewhere and if I dedicate myself to dancing, I'm not gonna be able to survive off the little I make doing that."

Lucy bowed her head down. It seemed like she really didn't want to stop dancing, but she had to. "Natsu, thank you for coming over but I think it's time for y-"

"I'll be your sponsor, all you have to do is teach me your style," He stated out of no where. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. She knew this was her only chance to keep doing what she loved, so she wasn't going to miss it."of course! I'd do anything!" She tackled Natsu in a bear hug as she squealed in excitement, which in his case, was awfully cute.


	20. Open your eyes

Erza watched Jellal as he walked towards her. She could see the pain through his calm facade. "What's wrong, Jellal?" She asked him. "We defeated the Oracíon Seis, you should be happy!" She told him as he sat beside her. "I remember." He said, a dejected tone in his voice. Erza's smile faded from her face. "So it seems you have." She stated. He searched her face. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "Your pain is all my fault. I hurt you, and those who you care about. Please, blame me." He apologized. She stood up abruptly and slapped him across the face. "Open your eyes, Jellal!" She chided. "Don't you see that I've moved on? I have forgiven you. Now you must forgive yourself." She said as she sat calmly back down beside him as if nothing had happened.

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _\- Admin Willow_

 _Our requests are always open, so please feel far to go make some! We have a bunch of prompts lists on the blog. I really hope you enjoy our writing! (Oh, and please check the rules before requesting)_


	21. Dancing competition

_I really hope you like this! Still trying to get better here~  
-Admin Koginae _

Vijeeter was known for his love of dancing. A day never went by without him dancing away in the guild hall just enjoying himself. Sometimes he'd even have dance competitions to see who could keep up with him, but it always ended with the same results, him coming out on top. That was until that overpowered red head joined in. They made a deal that if she wins, he's no longer allowed to hold dance competitions in the guild, and if Vijeeter won, Erza would have to follow his orders for the this whole week.

"Alright deal! Don't go back on our bet!" Vijeeter smiled and stuck his hand out for a shake.  
"Fine, see if you can keep up," She shook his hand and the competition began.

He just couldn't keep up. The spinning was too much for his poor soul to handle. It felt as If he was about to vomit all over the guild. He now sees why she was known as the "Dancing Demon" and regrets his decision of challenging way she danced was deadly to her partner. The only way they could survive is if they have to have a strong stomach to stay together. Erza gave him one last spin, sending him like a tornado across the guild and out of sight.  
The crowd around her let out sad sighs,"Looks like there won't be anymore dance competitions…."


	22. Graylu Drabble

"You can't just pretend I don't have feelings!" Lucy cried. This was the third time Gray had pushed her aside that week. Her boyfriend mumbled an apology. "No, Gray. I don't need an apology. I need you, the person I'm dating. The Gray I know wouldn't ignore my feelings!" She faltered. "Please come back. That's all I need." The blonde wiped away a tear that had started to roll down her cheek. Gray swept her into his arms, taking her by surprise. "I know you said that you didn't want an apology, but I truly am sorry. I didn't know I was hurting you so much. I love you, and that will never change." He said, kissing the top of Lucy's head. In response, she buried her face in his chest and said, "Thank you."

 _Requests are always open! Hope you enjoy the Graylu!_

 _\- Admin Willow_


	23. Nalu fluffiness

Lucy stared in confusion at the blush spreading across her boyfriend's cheeks. "What's up, Natsu?" She asked. "N-Now that we're dating, um, would it be okay if i held your hand?" He stuttered. She stared at him blankly. The blush on his face deepened. This was a side of Natsu Lucy hadn't seen before. She held back a laugh. "You really are clueless about this, aren't you? You're allowed to hold my hand anytime you want!" He blinked at her. "Really?" He asked. "Really." She murmured, and he took her hand in his. They sat there, Lucy enjoying how his hand enveloped hers, and Natsu enjoying how her hand fit perfectly in his.

 _Where are they? You can decide. Thanks for reading!_

 _\- Admin Willow_


	24. Loke, Gray, and Lucy Brotp Drabble

Enjoy this Poly Brotp~

-Admin Koginae

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing what you just did was?" Lucy face-palmed at the naked gray lying on the floor with one of the guild hall's tables flipped over on top of him. Loke stood on top of another table not that far away, posing like a superhero without any clothes on either. "You failed to win this challenge so…." Loke jumped off of the stable and grabbed Lucy's hand, kissing her knuckles softly," I get the girl~" She quickly pulled her hand away before scolding," No, You don't get the girl! Neither of you do!" None of them would be in this situation if Loke had stayed in his key when Gray was asking Lucy out. When he popped out, he challenged him to a "table fight." This is when they both stand on a table and try to push each other off. Don't ask where their clothes went and don't ask what type of game it is. The answer would be the same: No one knows. Gray quickly got off the floor and started arguing with the other male, both still fully naked. By this time Lucy has already walked off and started talking with the other fairy girls.


	25. Post-Tartaros Nalu angst

_This is a bit longer than I usually go, but that's okay! I hope you like it!_

 _\- Admin Willow_

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy said. "We disbanded after you left. That hurt, by the way, you leaving." Natsu looked up at the blonde guiltily. "You up and left, giving me only a note and a heart full of pain. After our battle with Phantom Lord, you promised you would stay by my side, and what did you do? You left! I understand that you wanted to get stronger, but you should have taken me with you!" She said, struggling to keep herself from raising her voice as tears pricked her eyes and started to blur her vision. She collapsed to the ground when the tears started to roll down her cheeks, and Natsu rushed to stop her from hurting herself. She wanted to glare at him, but sobs shook her frame and she was unable to stop. "I'm sorry." He murmured, his voice truly apologetic as she repositioned herself to cry into his shoulder. They stayed there as Lucy's sobs became increasingly softer. "I'm glad you're back. Please don't ever do that to me again." She told him when she stopped crying. "I won't." He said. "I promise."


	26. We really seem to like angst, don

_Here's just a little extra thingy I did because we don't have any requests! (Gray x lucy x natsu short )  
\- Admin Koginae_

She knew what she was doing. She knew she was in the wrong. She knew that every time she walked out the front door, she broke him a little more. BUT…. she didn't care. Lucy cuddled closer to Gray, breathing in his scent. Her phone lit up with a message which showed multiple missed phone calls that were all ignored. "Does he know?" Gray asked, pulling her face up the look into his eyes. She quickly pulled her head back down into his chest and sighed,"i don't care… just hold me please…" The make let out a low chuckle before pulling her as close as he could. "You know you're going to have to go back soon, right?"

Lucy let out an aggravated whine, "I don't want to! He's bossy and controlling…" her phone lit up once again with another message. She grabbed her phone trying to delete it, but Gray quickly grabbed it away and replied to the message with a simple 'Omw.'

"Why would you do that?!" She yelled, trying to delete the message before it sent. It was already too late.

"You have to go tell him, Lucy. So you really want to keep hurting him?" Gray pulled both of them up and gently pushed her to the door.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, Gray!"

He opened the door for the female before saying," I'm sorry Lucy… I love you but I don't want to be part of the reason someone else is hurting… so please just go and tell him."

He was right. Lucy sighed before heading out the door to her car. Driving to her apartment, she unlocked the door only to be greeted by him, the man she's been hurting the whole time. "Baby, where have you been? I've been worried sick! Please don't leave without telling me again… I don't know what would happen if you had gotten hurt. "Natsu said, pulling the girl into a hug.

Tears began to pour down her face," i'm sorry Natsu…. we have to break up…"


	27. More Jerza because why not

"You'll need more than a bathrobe if you're going outside." Jellal called from the kitchen that of the apartment that he and Erza shared. "Hm?" She responded, glancing down at her clothes. "Oh!" Erza exclaimed when she noticed what she was wearing. A blush spread across her face, and she dashed to her room, Jellal silently laughing. She emerged a few minutes later, and Jellal was still laughing. "Hmph." She said indignantly, heading back towards the door. "I'm going!" She announced, going out into the snow and half-slamming the door behind her. Jellal ran out and caught her when she reached the end of the block. "You forgot your coat." He handed her the coat. She took it, giving him a playful glare. "I'm sorry I laughed at you…" he muttered. At that, she smiled and planted a small kiss on his cheek before walking off again.

 _Here you go! It's a winter theme because, well, it's December!_

 _\- Admin Willow_


End file.
